Tea's Pet Wolf
by Demitri Ivanov
Summary: Tea’s hopes of being with Yami are hopeless. Brad Phoenix, an American exchange student, develops a crush on the beautiful brunette. Will Tea accept Brad’s love, even if he is dense and a bit goofy? Tea x OC. Slight Yugi x Ryou and Seto x Yami. Hetero and
1. New Student

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi except my original character.

Summary: Tea's hopes of being with Yami are hopeless. Brad Phoenix, an American exchange student, develops a crush on the beautiful brunette. Will Tea accept Brad's love, even if he is dense and a bit goofy?

Pairings: Tea x Brad. Slight Yugi x Ryou and Seto x Yami

&&&&&&&

It was a beautiful autumn day on October in Domino City, Japan. The 17 year old brunette, Tea Gardener, was walking down the sidewalk and stopped in front of the Domino High School. She sighed sadly, mainly because she always thought that her and Yami were meant to be but it turns out that the pharaoh started going out with his rival and the CEO, Seto Kaiba. '_I guess some things were never meant to be' _Tea thought depressingly. She walked in the entrance and towards the doors.

Also outside of the school, a 14 year old American boy walked in the entrance and looked at the huge school. He had wild black hair with jagged bangs, his hair style was very similar to Bakura's except the hair stopped halfway to his neck, purple eyes, sharp claws, semi-pointy wolf ears that his hair covered, and stood about 5'8". He wore the blue school uniform; the jacket was open to reveal a red t-shirt with a silver wolf symbol on it, red fingerless gloves, and red sneakers with blue trimming. '_So this is my new high school? Looks pretty big alright' _he thought, grinning as he showed his canine fangs. He adjusted the straps to his backpack and ran to the entrance like excited okami-jin he was.

In the school, Tea arrived in her homeroom, seeing Yugi and Ryou play a duel monsters game. She couldn't help but smile, thinking that the two looked so adorable together and that they were very close like brothers. She chuckled when she saw Ryou pout.

"This is the tenth time you beat me." Ryou pouted. He would never let such small things get to him but this… this was unacceptable.

"Come on, Ryou. You're still getting there and besides, you almost had me." Yugi smiled sweetly and placed his hand on his lover's hand.

"I suppose so." the British hikari gave a slight smile on his face.

Tea chuckled at Ryou's and took her seat. She glanced at her other friends, seeing Joey and Duke teaching Tristan how to play Duel Monsters. The pointy haired teen played the game before against Nezbitt in Noah's virtual reality world. The teacher walked in and went to her desk to get her paperwork done like always. Just then, the principal came into the class and made a gesture for the teacher to make him outside. She nodded and went outside. After a minute of hearing this, she came back in and cleared her thought.

"What's going on?" Tristan asked aloud.

"Don't know… but is it something important." Duke replied to Tristan.

"Whatever it is, it had better be good. Last time she said something important, it put me to sleep." Joey sighed and shook his head.

"Class, I want you all to meet our new exchange student from America." Mrs. Honda, the homeroom teacher announced.

Just then, Brad walked into the classroom, "Good day, fellow stud—Yah!" he exclaimed, tripping over his own shoelaces. He started to fall forward but stopped himself by placing one hand on the ground and turned his head, showing his prized grin.

"He's even goofier than you Joey." Duke teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever dice boy." Joey replied with his usual sarcasm.

"Wow, he kind of has Bakura's hair style." Yugi noted.

"Indeed." Ryou nodded in agreement.

Tea shook her head, '_Freshman, always trying to show off' _she thought. The brunette sighed and decided to ignore the American okami.

"The names Brad Phoenix and it's an honor to be in Japan." Brad grinned and noticed Tea. His purple eyes widened, amazed by Tea beauty. '_Wow, she looks beautiful! Knowing her she's gonna be a really nice person and full of character' _he thought in awe. Seeing a vacant desk next to the older girl, Brad walked up and took his seat next to Tea.

Tea's blue eyes gazed at Brad and shifted her body, "Oh, hi. I'm Tea Gardener… um, welcome to Domino High School." the brunette said kindly and showed a slight smile.

"Nice to meet you, Tea. Say, can you give me a tour around the school?" Brad asked, giving her big puppy eyes and smiled sweetly, showing his canine fangs once again.

"Sure, I'd be honored." Tea replied with a nervous chuckle. '_Oh great, not only is he a goofball, he has fangs. Now he REALLY scares me' _she thought, frightened of the okami boy's appearance once she got a good view of his claws and fangs.

&&&&&&

I apologize if the chapter was short. Please review and no flames because I'm trying my best to pair Tea up with someone ;; and if there are any Tea fans out there, I apologize if I didn't pair Tea up with Yami. Gomen! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll update as soon as possible


	2. The Workout

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

Summary: Tea's hopes of being with Yami are hopeless. Brad Phoenix, an American exchange student, develops a crush on the beautiful brunette. Will Tea accept Brad's love, even if he is dense and a bit goofy?

Pairings: Tea x Brad, Yugi x Ryou, and Seto x Yami

&&&&&&&&

Soon the bell to homeroom rang and the students stood up from their seats to leave. Tea sighed in relief because she thought homeroom would never end since she wanted to get away from the okami boy. However, she did keep a promise to the freshman that she would show him around.

"Okay, Tea. I'm ready for the tour." Brad said with enthusiasm.

"Um, sure, but I need to see your schedule in order to show you around." Tea explained.

"No prob." Brad grinned, taking his bookbag off his shoulders and opened one of the zippers, searching for it, "I know I have it in here somewhere."

Tea sighed; a bit annoyed where the wild black haired boy didn't know where he placed his own schedule. '_This is going to take forever' _she thought. Just thinking about it got on her nerves. Soon four minutes had passed and the brunette's patience was starting to grow thin, "Did you find it yet?" she asked, her voice almost stern. She also had a pissed off anime face and an anime vein on the left side of her temple.

"Aha! I found it." Brad replied with a goofy grin and held it high.

"Finally, I mean… splendid. Now, let me see." Tea said, taking the card from Brad's hand and looked at it carefully. Her eyes widened when she realized that the okami boy's schedule for each period was identical.

"What's wrong?" Brad asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"What? Oh, nothing. Just that your schedule is identical to mine." Tea replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Okay, sounds cool. How about we head to our class now?" Brad suggested, placing his schedule in his bookbag and placed it back on.

Soon the two finally left homeroom and headed to first class. After five periods of learning, lunch had finally arrived. Tea was actually glad she made it through because lately her classes were getting boring but somehow Brad added something to her classes, like they were more alive and a bit interesting. However, the brunette still thought he was still annoying. Joey waved his hand to get Tea's attention.

"Hey, Tea. Over here!" Joey called like a happy-go-lucky blonde he was.

"Joey, must you always act like an idiot?" Duke sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah man, sometimes you embarrass us too much." Tristan had to agree with Duke on this one.

"What is this! Gang up and bash on Joey Day!" Joey exclaimed and huffed angrily.

"Joey, calm down. I'm sure Tristan and Duke didn't mean it." Ryou smiled and turned to face the two boys, "Right?" he asked a bit sternly but in a friendly way.

"Right." The two said in unison.

Tea and Brad walked to the table and sat with the gang, "Brad, these are my friends. This is Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, and Duke." She introduced her friends in the order she met them.

"Nice to meet you, Brad." Yugi smiled.

"Yes, it's nice to have someone new for a change." Ryou agreed, also referring to his first time being the new student.

"Nice hairstyle. Did you come up with it yourself?" Tristan asked quizzingly.

"No, I was born with it that way." Brad answered proudly.

"Wow, sure beats Tristan's pencil hair." Joey snickered.

"Ha ha, very funny Joey." Tristan said with sarcasm.

"So Brad, tell us what's America like?" Duke asked curiously.

"America is definitely awesome. I pretty much lived in Hollywood, California and mostly go to the amusement parks. You have no idea how fast the roller coasters go there, it's sweet!" Brad explained with enthusiasm.

Soon lunch was over and last period had finally arrived. Tea and Brad both had gym class in the workout room. They were both paired up and the older girl felt comfortable being partnered up with a goofball.

" So, what do you want to do first?" Tea asked.

"Well, I could work on my arms with the dumb bells." Brad answered, feeling his biceps.

Tea nodded and followed the okami boy to the dumb bell section. The black haired freshman chose 60 lbs while Tea stuck with 30 lbs. Brad was working out his arms with pure intensity and sweated a bit. Tea noticed this and started to think about something. '_He shouldn't wear himself out like that' _she thought in a protective way.

"Don't workout so hard… your starting to sweat and… I don't anything happening to you." Tea explained to Brad seriously.

"Okay." Brad said, confused by Tea's behavior and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

The two students worked on the other exercising machines to improve their other body parts before thirty minutes had passed. Soon school was over and everyone walked out. Tea was tired from the entire workout she did with Brad. Brad saw Tea and ran up next to her.

"Tea, you alright?" Brad asked, concerned that Tea might have worked out too hard.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The brunette assured, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I know you worked out intensely and I'm just worried that you wore yourself out." the okami-jin explained.

Tea couldn't help but smile, "Don't worry, I'm fine. A good rest should do the trick but I'll be fine."

"Alright… just don't wear yourself out." the freshman said seriously.

"I won't." Tea assured before she saw Brad leave and waved to her. '_Maybe he isn't so bad…he is nice, in an little brother sort of way' _she thought and went her own way. She started to think she could use another workout for some odd reason. The brunette bit her lower lip but something wanted to make her do it when she walked into the house.

&&&&&&&&

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Anyway, it makes you wonder what Tea is going to do. Anyway, please review and I'll update once again when I get the chance.


	3. First Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi except my original character.

Summary: Tea's hopes of being with Yami are hopeless. Brad Phoenix, an American exchange student, develops a crush on the beautiful brunette. Will Tea accept Brad's love, even if he is dense and a bit goofy?

Pairings: Tea x Brad, Yugi x Ryou and Seto x Yami

&&&&&&&&

Tea walked down the basement, wearing a pink string bikini and white sneakers. Brad had become an influence to her when they worked out in gym class. She went over to the weights and decided to start out with forty pounds on the bar. She lay on the bench, playing her hands on the cold steel and took a deep breathe. As she lifted the heavy bar carefully in one motion, she felt a lot of pressure on her arms but managed to keep on moving them up and down. After doing one hundred reps, she went to the leg machine and placed the weights to fifty pounds. Tea started pushing back and forth with ease but grunted a few times from progressing.

The next day, Tea walked into the classroom. Her entire body aching from the workout she did and the muscles on her body started to develop slowly. '_Next time, don't over do it' _she thought and sighed.

"Hi Tea." Brad smiled, sitting in his seat.

"Oh, hey Brad." Tea said with a weak smile and slowly sat down.

"Are you alright? It seems like you're in pain." Brad pointed out. The okami-jin had a concern and worried look on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." the brunette assured.

"Okay, but tell me if your in any pain, okay?" the black haired teen said seriously, but in a kind way.

"I will." Tea nodded.

Soon school was over and Tea went straight back home to workout. Tea wore the same outfit and the muscles on her body weren't there yet but were visible. The pretty brunette went over to the treadmill, setting the speed to sixty and got on. She started to run fast and her light blue eyes glanced at the number. '_Maybe I should turn it up a notch_' she thought and now set it up to eighty. After seven hours of working out, the muscles on Tea's body started to ache again and panted heavily. She went upstairs and took a quick shower, drying herself off and went to bed.

A week and three days have passed since Tea kept on working out at the school's gym and at home. During lunch, her friends and Brad started to notice her having a hard time moving become of her aching body.

"Tea, are you sure your okay?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, you've been having a hard time breathing." Joey pointed out.

Tea couldn't help but sigh. She didn't want her friends to worry, even Brad. The brunette placed on a fake smile, "Don't worry guys, I'm fine." she assured.

"Alright, but tell us if anything is wrong." Yugi said.

Tea nodded and finished her lunch. When she was about to stand, she let out a sudden yelp and fell forwards. The ache from her legs were coming back.

"Tea!" Brad exclaimed, rushing over and caught her in his arms. He looked at Yugi and his friends seriously, "I'm going to the nurse. Yugi, come with me. You guys just stay here and calm everyone down." the freshman instructed.

"Okay, I think we can handle that." Duke agreed.

"Yes, I'll also come with you and Yugi." Ryou offered.

Brad nodded and the three went off to the nurse's office. They reached the room just in time and Ryou explained what happened. She nodded and told Brad to place her on the bench.

"Brad, lunch is almost over and we need to head to class." Yugi said softly.

"No, I'm staying. If me and Tea miss any homework assignments... bring them to me." Brad said, keeping his purple eyes on Tea.

"Are you sure? Tea will be alright. The nurse is here to watch over her." Ryou tried to be positive.

"I'm staying here no matter what." Brad replied with a sigh.

Yugi sighed as well, "Alright... we'll bring the homework here." he said, giving a small smile before here and Ryou left the nurse's office.

Brad looked at the unconscious Tea. '_Why Tea? You promised you wouldn't workout to hard' _he thought, his hand slowly moving some of her hair out of her eyes. After two hours of waiting, Brad's eye lids slowly started to close and smacked his face hard enough in a comical way to keep himself awake.

"You know, you could go back to class if you want. I can watch Tea." the nurse offered.

"No, I'm staying." Brad said simply.

"Okay, just don't ware yourself from watching her." the nurse said, giving a small smile to the wild black haired okami.

Another hour passed and Brad slowly started to fall asleep. He slowly laid his head against the older girl's chest. This caused Tea to slowly open her eyes and looked down at the young freshman. She felt shocked to see Brad still watching her and slowly lifted the okami boy up so she could stand. Brad let out a loud yawn and opened his eyes to see the brunette awake.

"Tea, your alright!" Brad exclaimed happily, having tears in his eyes and hugged Tea tightly.

"Brad? Relax, I'm fine now." Tea chuckled.

Brad pulled back and had a serious look on his face, "Don't you ever scare me like that again. I thought I was going to lose you!"

"I'm sorry." Tea apologized softly.

"Damn straight you should be... we were all worried, including me! I stayed her the whole time watching you!" Brad yelled, having tears come down his cheeks.

"It's true... he stayed here the whole time watching over you." the nurse informed.

Tea was shocked. Most boys in the school found her annoying because of her friendship speeches... but this freshman cared for her and could feel that he had feelings for her. '_I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I made Brad worry because of my obsession to workout a lot' _she thought.

"Tea, promise me you'll never put so much strain on you body." Brad said, choking slightly as he sobbed.

"I... promise." Tea said softly.

"Promise me you'll really mean it!" Brad said angrily, but still cried.

"I promise." the brunette said, becoming serious and wiped Brad's tears gently.

Brad grinned and hugged Tea once again, causing the older girl to laugh.

"Here, let me give you something for watching over me." Tea smiled.

"Okay." Brad said excitingly.

Tea leaned in and kissed Brad's lips. She pulled back and smirked to see Brad blushing a deep red. It was the okami boy's first kiss. '_Looks like I gave him something alright' _she chuckled mentally.

"Tea, is it alright if we were... you know... I mean..." Brad trailed off, being caught off guard by that kiss.

"Of course, you silly boy. Who can't resist those puppy eyes?" Tea teased and winked.

The two left the school and took their homework that Yugi and Ryou left. Tea really made Brad's day. She was glad that Brad had someone to be with and he had feelings for her for who she was as an individual.

&&&&&&&&

Now that was exciting! grins Anyway, it's not over yet. Expect some more updates soon because this fic is just getting started


	4. Judging the Results

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi except my original character.

Summary: Tea's hopes of being with Yami are hopeless. Brad Phoenix, an American exchange student, develops a crush on the beautiful brunette. Will Tea accept Brad's love, even if he is dense and a bit goofy?

Pairings: Tea x Brad, Yugi x Ryou and Seto x Yami

&&&&&&&&&

Five days have passed during Tea's incident where body was in pain. Brad had rushed Tea to the nurse and stayed with the older girl the whole time. After that, the two teens became a couple. For now, Brad, Tea, and the others are hanging out in the park. Joey and Tristan were stuffing themselves with food… as always. Yugi and Ryou were playing a game of Frisbee. Yami, who was sitting in Seto's lap, allowed the CEO to pet his hair and work on his laptop at the same time. Tea was petting Brad's wild black hair while the okami-jin had rest head against the brunette's stomach and relaxed between Tea's legs.

"Hey Brad, when is your birthday?" Tea asked curiously. She figured she could buy Brad something special for saving her.

"My birthday is on Halloween. I'm going to be fifteen." Brad answered with a smile.

"Really? I guess we're going to do a lot of trick or treating for you." Tea chuckled.

Brad couldn't help but laugh; Tea was right about his sweet tooth for candy. Tea took advantage of this moment, leaning down to kiss the young freshman's lips. The okami boy was caught off guard by this but responded back to the kiss. He opened his mouth and allowed Tea to slide her tongue inside it. The older brunette started to roam her tongue inside the okami boy's mouth until she yelped and pulled back. She accidentally felt one of Brad's canine fangs on her tongue. This caused Yugi and Ryou to come over.

"Tea, are you alright?" Yugi asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay. My tongue accidentally touched one of Brad's fangs." Tea replied.

"Oh my, I better get the first aid kit" Ryou said, going to the table to get a first aid kit.

"Ryou, relax. Brad's fang just accidentally pinched my tongue." Tea explained to the snow haired hikari.

"Oh, so you mean like this." Tristan said, pinching Joey's cheek.

"Ow! I'm gonna get you Tristan!" the dirty blonde boy yelled, chasing his pointy haired friend like the puppy dog he was.

Everyone started to laugh at the two knuckle heads but they always managed to do it in a cute brotherly sort of way. Soon everyone left when everyone's day at the park was over. Brad followed Tea back to her house just to hang out for awhile. Lucky for her, the brunette's parents were working late so they wouldn't get back home later on. They arrived at her house and Tea opened the door for Brad.

"You want anything to drink?" Tea asked politely.

"No thanks, your sandwiches at the park did the trick." Brad answered with a grin.

"Okay. I rented a movie, Pirates of the Caribbean. We could watch it if you want." Tea informed.

"Awesome! Let's watch it!" Brad exclaimed excitingly, seeing how it was his favorite movie.

Tea nodded and the two went to the living room. She placed in the DVD and went to the couch to sit next to Brad. Brad rested his head on Tea's shoulder and nuzzled her neck. The older girl couldn't help but laugh lightly. '_He's so cute, being affectionate makes him so adorable' _she thought. The movie was over and Tea stood up, making eye contact with the black haired okami boy's purple eyes.

"I'll be upstairs for awhile. Can you wait for me in the basement?" Tea asked.

"Um, sure." the young okami-jin answered, puzzled by Tea's question. He went downstairs to the basement like the brunette told him to.

Tea ran upstairs to her room and closed the door. She took off every piece of clothing she had on and looked at her nude form in front of the mirror. After awhile, the 17 year old girl had noticed a lot of major changes in her body. Her bust had gotten a bit larger, her back was very developed strong back, her legs were thin and hard like a bodybuilder's. Her arms were almost strong and when she flexed them, her biceps were big. The shoulders were lithe and broad. The brunette's height changed. During the summer, she was about 5'7", same height as Ryou… now she was 5'9". She even had a six pack! She took a deep breathe, going to the closet to put on a silky pink robe that reached half way to her thighs and went downstairs to the basement. Brad gazed up at Tea and smiled at the sight of his love.

"Nice robe, Tea." Brad complimented.

"Thanks. Brad, I need you to judge me." Tea explained in a serious tone in her sweet and caring voice.

"Sure, what do you need me to judge you on? Like your robe?" Brad asked, getting various thoughts.

"I just need your judgment on my body." Tea answered.

Brad's happy look on his face was replaced with a blushing and surprised look. Tea wanted him to judge? He had no problem; it was just that he was a goofball when it came to opinions. '_Come on, Brad. Just put aside the dense you and be a professional judge' _he said to himself mentally and nodded his head, meaning he was ready to judge. He watched Tea untie the knot to her robe and let it slide off her shoulders.

"So, what do you think?" the brunette asked.

"Hm, do a pose and I'll see what part of the body you may need to improve on." Brad instructed.

Tea did what Brad told her to do and flexed her whole body. The okami boy walked up the muscular brunette, tracing two fingers from her semi-large biceps. He then traced his fingers to the side of Tea's body and back up her body. Brad started to run his hands up and down older girl's strong back. He moved his hands down, cupping her butt cheeks. Feeling it was hard and thick, he bent down and started to feel the junior's strong thick legs. He came back up, gazing into Tea's light blue eyes and smiled.

"Your body is flawless." Brad announced his results.

"Really? Thanks a lot Brad!" Tea hugged Brad tightly.

"Gah! Tea, your squeezing me!" Brad gagged.

"Oops, sorry." Tea laughed and loosened her grip. She went to get her robe back on and looked at Brad, "Thanks for being the results."

"Your welcome." Brad grinned and wrapped his arms around Tea's neck.

Tea snaked her arms around the okami boy, pulling him close to a passionate kiss. Brad leaned against the wall of the basement and opened his mouth so that her girlfriend's tongue could enter. Tea pressed her large bosom against the okami-jin's chest and her hips against his own hips. Later on that night, Tea allowed Brad to sleep over for the night. Brad only wore a red t-shirt and blue boxer shorts with wolfs on it while Tea wore a pink night dress. The young teen had his head rested on the strong girl's shoulder while she petted his hair lovely.

&&&&&&&&

I hope any of you didn't mind Tea being all muscular and if I offended anyone about this chapter, I apologize with all my heart and soul. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	5. The Best BirthdayHalloween Present

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi except my original character.

Summary: Tea's hopes of being with Yami are hopeless. Brad Phoenix, an American exchange student, develops a crush on the beautiful brunette. Will Tea accept Brad's love, even if he is dense and a bit goofy?

Pairings: Tea x Brad, Yugi x Ryou and Seto x Yami

&&&&&&&&

On October 30th at school, the gang kept on talking about what they were going to wear for Halloween. Joey kept on nagging how about he wanted to dress up as Nicholas Wolfwood from Trigun. Despite the discussion of costumes, Brad was leaning back against the walls, having his eyes closed and thinking about Tea. The junior had made a big impact on his life. Normally the kids would be scared of the okami-jin's canine fangs, semi-pointed ears, and sharp nails. However, when Tea came into his life, he knew she was freaked out at first but instantly got over it and saw him as an individual.

"Hey Brad. Earth to Brad, this is Duke calling." Duke waved his hand in front of the freshman's face.

"Man, he's a heavy sleeper than us Joey." Tristan commented in awe.

"Yeah, it takes something loud like your snoring to wake me up." Joey agreed.

Tristan glared at the blonde pup but decided to let the comment slide. Tea had walked into the classroom and noticed the three boys trying to wake up her young boyfriend. She chuckled and shook her head, thinking it was somewhat funny. '_I guess I better show them how it's done' _she thought and walked up to the young boy. The strong brunette leaned in and placed a kiss on the okami boy's right cheek. Brad's eyelids instantly opened and his purple eyes made eye contact with the girl's light blue orbs. He had a cheesy grin on his face when it came to her.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, did you enjoy yourself?" Tea teased playfully.

"I guess you could say that." Brad winked.

"So that's how it's done." Tristan said aloud and looked at his two friends.

Duke and Joey backed away from the pointy haired junior, knowing what he was thinking. Tristan had a confused expression on his face and shrugged as he decided to take his seat.

"So, what did you decide to go as for Halloween?" Brad asked.

"I decided to go as the Dark Magician Girl." Tea replied, taking her seat.

"I might go as Jin Kazama from the Tekken games." Brad explained, glancing at Tea's muscular physique. '_Wow, she's been going at it all right' _he thought.

As Halloween came by, everyone met up outside dressed up in their costumes. Joey was dressed up as Nicholas Wolfwood, Yugi as the Dark Magician, Ryou as Van Fanel from Escaflowne, Duke as Robin from Teen Titans, Tristan as the Cyber Commander, Tea as the Dark Magician Girl, and Brad as Jin Kazama in his alternate outfit from Tekken 4.

"Wow, you look awesome as a buffed up version of the Dark Magician Girl, Tea." Joey complimented.

"Thanks Joey. I would say the same for your Wolfwood outfit." Tea smiled.

"Enough with the chit-chat. I'm here to get some candy and wanna get started." Tristan reminded.

"Okay, keep your pants on..." Brad said and noticed Tristan's pants were down, "… Literally."

Tristan noticed this and quickly pulled up his pants. They're first stop was a house a few miles away from Game Shop. After three hours of Trick or Treating, the gang hung out at Brad's big house and ate their candy as the main food. Now it was time to move onto the black haired freshman's presents. Duke, of course, gave Brad his latest version of Dungeon Dice Monsters. Joey and Tristan got Brad a Playstation 2 and a few games. Ryou's present that of an angel figure. Yugi gave the now fifteen year old okami boy his own Duel Monsters deck based on wolves. Tea had promised to give Brad a present once the others and they did.

"So Tea, what did you get me?" Brad asked anxiously.

"Calm down, my pet wolf. You'll see." Tea winked and went upstairs to the bathroom.

"I hope it's something good." Brad said aloud and closed his eyes.

Tea reached the bathroom and closed the door. The brunette slowly started to strip off her costume, revealing another outfit she had on. She wore a black spaghetti string tank top where the strings were orange and had a pumpkin in the middle. She also had on a black thong where the strings were also orange. '_Now this is Halloween spirit' _she thought, smiling slightly. Tea opened the door and came back down the stairs.

"You can look now." Tea said.

Brad opened his eyes and glanced at Tea. He couldn't help but smile, not because of her muscular body but the outfit she wore and the colors matched perfectly which represented his birthday.

"You look beautiful." Brad said softly, watching Tea walk down the stairs.

"Brad… you have no idea how much you mean to me." the older girl walked up to the okami boy, "… most people I dated found me annoying because of my friendship speeches. I don't blame them but I can't help it. When you came into my life, I always thought you were an annoying goofball but… your more than that, you're a sweet and loving boy who's always willing to stick by his friend's side."

"Tea… you're not annoying. When I first met you, I instantly formed a crush on you and couldn't help but find you beautiful. Your full of character and that's what I like about you." Brad explained.

"Really? Is that what you thought of me?" Tea asked, shocked to find out someone would instantly like her for her character.

"Yeah… during my childhood, my never had many friends because I was an okami-jin." Brad said and looked into Tea's crystal blue eyes, "However, that changed once you started talking to me. Sure, I was dense, a goofball, and somewhat stupid to you but you instantly accepted me as an individual." he smiled.

Tea instantly hugged Brad close to her and held him tight. For the first time, the brunette was happy that she found that special someone and glad it was the okami boy. His devotion, care, and humor for Tea were what made up for him as a good person. Even though they were two years apart from age, they were madly in love because of they feelings they had for one another. Brad allowed Tea to pull back and took his costume, only wearing a black t-shirt and red boxer shorts.

"So, where's my birthday present? Is it you?" Brad asked playfully and grinned as usual.

"You're a clever boy, aren't you?" Tea laughed.

"Hey, I'm not that dense." The black haired okami defended, blushing furiously.

Tea pushed Brad on the couch gently. She straddled his hips and leaned in to kiss the young boy's lips. The okami boy wrapped his arms around Tea's neck and let out a soft moan. Snaking both arms around Brad's waist, the brunette pressed her hips against his groin area. This caused Brad to whimper a bit and pressed back. Tea lifted Brad's shirt off, her hands roaming all over his strong and well-developed body. She pulled back from the kiss to catch her breath. After Tea caught her breath, she started to kiss down his body and stopped at his boxer shorts.

"May I?" Tea asked politely, wanting to make sure if it was all right with her young boyfriend.

"Be my guest." Brad answered with a smile.

"Let me just make myself comfortable." Tea said, tanking off her tank top and thong.

The brunette knelt on both knees, placing her hands on Brad's thighs and started to massage them. She leaned in and took in his erection whole. The okami-jin gasped slightly but once the older girl started to suck back and forth, he relaxed. Tea started to suck faster but kept it at a soothing pace. Brad arched his back and bucked his hips, feeling like he was going to come. The strong girl continued to suck even faster than usual and eventually the black haired okami boy came inside her mouth.

"God, that was intense." Brad panted.

"I'm sorry! If I went too fast I…" Tea was cut off by Brad's laughter.

"You kidding? I mean intense in a good way." Brad grinned.

"Good, I'm just making sure." Tea smiled, standing up, "You still want to continue this?"

Brad nodded seriously. The couple got their own condoms, making sure they didn't have their semen leaving diseases. Tea went to straddle Brad's hips again but she kept her butt lifted. She carefully placed her butt opening on the okami boy's erection. Brad cupped Tea's butt cheeks and moved his hips slowly, grunting a lot.

"Brad… fas… faster!" Tea managed to say.

The okami-jin did what the older girl told him to do. He moved his thrusts faster and Tea was keeping up with his thrusting. Brad started to increase his pace and his thrusts became more harder. This caused Tea to moan a few times but somehow maintained to be dominant over Brad. Brad once again came inside of Tea and allowed the strong brunette to pull off.

"Hope I didn't go too hard." Brad breathed heavily.

"No, you didn't." Tea assured with a smile.

"I think I'm up for another round," Brad licked his lips and looked into the brunette's light blue orbs, "if that's okay with you."

Tea couldn't help but laugh but nonetheless she nodded yes. Brad grinned like the wolf he was. Tea got on all fours and the young freshman got behind her. He entered with preparation and started to move at the same pace that made Tea feel in complete bliss. Brad leaned down on all fours and kissed Tea's lips with passion. Tea kissed back and slid her tounge inside the boy's mouth. Brad increased the pace ten times than he did before and noticed Tea was satisfied. He finally came inside her and pulled out.

"We need a shower." Brad suggested, both him and Tea covered in sweat.

"Yeah." Tea agreed, standing up and helped her boyfriend up.

The two went upstairs to the bathroom and went inside. Brad started the shower pulled the curtain. Tea gracefully stepped in and Brad went behind her. The tall brunette took the shampoo, pouring some of it into her hand and started to run in through Brad's wild black hair. She burst out laughing when she noticed the okami-jin grin and showed his canine fangs. It was like cleaning a dog in the bath. Brad leaned in and kissed Tea's cheek.

"Gush, I never knew how cute you could be." Tea managed to say through her laughs.

"Hey, it's my charm that works." Brad joked, causing Tea to laugh even more.

"Come here you." Tea smiled, pulling the okami-jin and hugged him.

Brad returned the hug and sniffed in the vanilla scent that was on Tea. She definitely smelt good as well. Soon the two got out of the shower, dried themselves off, and didn't bother to get dress. They were both in Brad's bed, underneath the covers snuggling close to each other and felt each other's warmth. Brad had his head rested against Tea large bosom.

"Brad, I love you." Tea said with sincere while petting Brad's hair.

"I love you even more." Brad grinned, nuzzling Tea's bosom.

"Good night, my silly okami." Tea smiled and kissed Brad's forehead.

The End

&&&&&&&

Awww, now that was a sweet and happy chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the fic and please review.


End file.
